In existing microelectronic devices, such as mobile telecommunication devices, on-chip magnetics are not currently feasible. Further, off-chip magnetics, such as inductors and transformers, in power circuits are typically bulky and expensive.
The constant drive to reduce the physical size of various consumer electronic products that employ integrated circuits has resulted in the scaling or reduction in the physical size of integrated circuit devices that are employed in such consumer products. The reduction in size of the integrated circuit devices has allowed for an increase in switching frequency and a reduction in required inductance value to a few hundred nano Henry (nH). Therefore, the use of on-chip inductors may become possible.
The primary obstacle facing development of on-chip inductors for use in integrated voltage regulators is the integration of suitable power inductors that can carry high current levels within a constrained area. Prior designs suffer from large DC resistance, large DC/AC power loss, and low efficiency or small current capability (such as less than 0.5 A).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved coupled inductors, such as for use in voltage regulators. Further, it is desirable to provide a method for fabricating an integrated circuit including a coupled inductor that is cost effective and time efficient. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.